Empty Lullabies
by Krxys
Summary: This is a collection of one-chapter one chapter per song songfics based on AkuRoku. A few of these are based off the music videos, but very few. Rated T for sensitive lyrics and mild yaoi. Possible angst.
1. Citizen Soldier

The lush carpet of green grass whimpered beneath his feet as Axel walked across the billowed field surrounding the college campus, flanked by two obsessively chatting girls, one a cherry brunette and the other a golden blonde. They talked about what they always did with the widest of smiles on their faces: boys. Axel rolled his eyes and continued to walk, paying absolutely no attention to them whatsoever as they continued walking down the steadily dropping slope of a hill.

He turned his head slightly, eyes catching on an adorably spiky-haired blonde several dozen yards away from him. He called the boy's name and Roxas' pale face turned over his shoulder so that his pale azure eyes could lock with Axel's sparkling soda bottle green ones. Roxas, whose face reflected beams of excitement, wore a timber wolf gray tank top that hugged his abs just as a girl hugged her boyfriend, making Axel smirk. Cameo green pants clung to his proportionately muscled legs, and the boy's feet were decked up with black and white Converse-style shoes. In his hands, he held a multi-shaded brown oval, a set of white laces glued on the top of the oval's leathery skin. Axel's smirk widened and he stepped away from the girls. Roxas motioned with a simple lift of his head and an emphasis on his eyebrows that he was about to throw the football at him, and that he wanted him to catch it. Axel returned the gesture and ran forward, eyes trained on the football the whole time.

Roxas grinned and turned, hurtling the football at him in a precision spiral. He shouted "Axel, catch!"

_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights._

The football flew straight at him and he raised his hands, the setting sun an orange fragment in his vision as he leaned back slightly to catch it. Leather landed in his palms and his fingers hooked around it, keeping his grip on the slick surface of the ball. The girls cheered and Roxas smiled.

_Stand the heroes waiting for your cries._

Axel's fingers gently grasped a deflated football bathing in a dark puddle in front of him and he raised it up, clasping his other hand around it, remembering his college years from long ago. His red hair was pulled back in a ponytail that stuck to his back and he was clothed with varying shades of green and gray. A shadow loomed over him and he tilted his head to look at the blonde in camouflage uniform that now stood next to him, his sapphire eyes calm as he remained in a locked gaze until Axel's broke away to stare at the "US ARMY" patch that adorned Roxas' clavicle; the name of his chosen profession. Back in college, the two of them had decided to go into the National Guard, so that they would never be apart and if one of them died, at least the other could die next to them.

Roxas looked around, scanning the devastation the vicious storm left upon the unfortunate suburbia town's doorstep from several days ago. He winced, seeing broken dolls and a bright red bicycle among the wreckage, and thought of how happy kids had once been when they played with them, laughing and smiling. Now, there was nothing but the husks of the children's belongings.

_So many times you did not bring this on yourself.  
When the moment finally comes, I'll be there to help._

All around them, other members of their Company and some of the unhurt survivors scanned the rubble, picking through belongings and occasionally finding the most sacred of memories, hardly touched, hardly forgotten.

_On that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care. I'll be right here._

The loud outburst of a cannon echoed somewhere to Roxas' left as he ran, his deep brown headwear falling over his eyes as a cannonball exploded on the ground next to him, the fragments scrapping against his musket and his soft tan leggings and boots. Some of the fragments were large enough to cut through the fabric of his clothing and scratch him, leaving bleeding tears in his skin in several places on his legs. He winced and ran faster, jumping over a gap in the brush and landing safely on the other side just as a flash of smoke and fire came into his vision on the right at least ten feet away.

_Citizen soldiers.  
Holding the life of the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered.  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there._

He ran through the tall oaks and pines, getting grazed by cannon fire, but never directly hit. A small area of exposed grass appeared in front of him and he quickened his, darting to the left and right to avoid the barrage of gunpowder and made it safely to the long line of brush where his comrades were, each readying their musket for the arrival of the ones in red, the British Army's soldiers; "Red Coats." Roxas avoided a final explosion behind him and slid into the short trench, running along it until he collapsed in his spot in the line of minutemen. He panted and turned his head, coming face to face with a pale complexion, green eyes, black markings, and a Cheshire grin. Axel asked him softly "You okay?" while loading his musket and leaning against the earthen wall of the trench, his black coat flecked with dirt. Roxas pressed his lips to Axel's left cheek and whispered in his ear "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't okay." Axel brought his free arm around him and drew him close, whispering back "I was just worried, got it memorized?"

They turned around, still in their crouch, quickly spotting a single line of men strutting towards them, furry black crowns adorning their heads and bright crimson coats on their bodies. Muskets were glued to their sides and the silver daggers on their tips gleamed as they continued walking through the smoke from the fires started by the gunpowder barrage.

_When there're people crying in the streets  
When they're starving for a meal to eat  
When they simply need a place to make their beds  
Right here underneath my wing you can rest your head._

The whirl of a helicopter over head startled Roxas as he blinked and stared at the patch of dried blood on the floor next to him. His eyes were dull and his hair was clotted with dirt and debris. His chest heaved as he remained leaned against the wall, shrapnel buried in his legs and gashes in his arms and on his stomach. Blood stained the front of his olive tank top, his hand rising slightly to cover a particularly nasty wound across his stomach. He rested his forehead against the cold stone of the wall he leaned against, moonlight soaking through a shattered window and pooling on his face, revealing multiple bruises and a cut just above his eye. The smell of smoke made his nose twitch and he groaned, the slightest shift causing him pain.

The helicopter suddenly stopped its flight and hovered a few hundred feet away from the building, twin ropes dropping out from the open pockets in its sides. One man, for each rope, slid down it, carrying a high-powered military rifle in one hand and holding onto the rope with the other.

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care I'll be right here._

Roxas walked, carrying the red, white, and blue banner that was the American flag. Next to him, Axel carried a second flag, a gentle smile on is face as the two of them walked, each flanked by an unknown soldier carrying a bayonet. All four of them walked at the exact same pace, speed, and stature, their arms held in one hand and leaned up against their shoulder and their formal attire adorned with their medals and awards.

_Citizen soldiers.  
Holding the life of the ones that we guide from the dark of despair._

A golden star was pinned to Roxas' left clavicle. He smiled and raised his hand in salute to the silver-haired sergeant in front of him, who returned it. Axel and the rest of Fox Company stood at attention in front of a line of tanks. Among them, Axel was the only one who was smiling.

_Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered.  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there._

Roxas dove behind a large, metal object, his helmet clunking against it as Axel slid into position next to him, panting as his boots dug into the sand. Roxas held his M1Garand at the ready, machine gun fire rippling past the two of them and into unfortunate soldiers, who fell to the sand, either screaming and crying, or making no sound at all.

The pair ran out from behind the object they had hidden behind and dashed to another, just barely avoiding getting shot to pieces or blown to bits. The three men behind them were not so lucky; they got blown by a pair of shells hitting them in the same spot about 15 feet away from them. Nothing was left when the smoke cleared.

Several more shells exploded next to them and Roxas swallowed the fear in his throat, looking at the gold engagement ring on his middle finger. He suddenly felt light and he raised his hackles, shouting an outburst at the fiendish enemy raking his comrades with gunfire and unattached a grenade hanging from his jacket grabbing the pin with his teeth. He yanked it out quickly as he dashed to his feet and ran straight at the enemy, gunfire exploding all around them, his eyes ablaze with sapphire fire.

_Hope and pray that you never need me the rest assured, I will not let you down_

A small boy looked up at the empty sky above him, his yellow-blue eyes fearful and scared. As Axel left the structure where some of the survivors waited, Roxas stayed behind with the boy's parents, comforting them. Axel searched, looking through piles of rubble until he spotted a mop of golden hair under what appeared to be the remains of the roof of a house. He crawled under it and gently gathered the boy up in his arms, laying the child's head on his shoulder.

_I walk beside you but you may not see me_

The group of four soldiers who dropped from the helicopter strafed toward the building, weapons raised in case of an ambush. Behind the first man's pair of goggles, soda bottle green eyes flashed, and the man was now Axel, searching for his comrade. Upon reaching one corner of the building, the group formed into a half-circle, crawling along the wall with Axel at the front, two stationed outward at the sides, and the other positioned behind, and they quickly made their way towards the front of the building; closer to finding Roxas.

_The strongest among you may not wear a crown._

They both turned around when the raising of muskets was heard and brought their own to bare, holding their muskets against their shoulders as the approaching Red Coats readied their own. Several tense moments passed and then…the first shot was fired. Uproar started as rest of the men fired their own, Roxas and Axel being among the last as they wanted to get the most precise shot possible.

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care I'll be right here._

As the door burst open, the soldier behind Axel dashed into the doorway, gun aimed at to shoot at anything that could appear among the rubble within the building. He quickly spotted Roxas' wounded form against one of the walls and stepped toward him, motioning for the rest to follow him. Axel rushed in and went to Roxas' side, hauling him up to his feet with the help of the soldier who found him. Roxas draped his arm across the pair's shoulders and they walked out, one man guarding them from the front, the other from the back. That way, they wouldn't risk any more casualties.

_On that day when you don't have a street for the burden you bare I'll be right here._

Roxas reached the crest of a hill in the sand and threw the grenade straight at a group of machine gunners still firing from their posts. The grenade hit straight…and true…

_Citizen soldiers holding the life of the ones that need guide from the dark of despair._

Roxas climbed through the rubble, soft moonlight cascading over a massive pile of rubble. Smoke billowed out from smoldering metal and the light of the flashlight landed on the only standing piece of the building; one wall of the building, that was all. He frowned as Axel followed up quickly behind him, a scorned expression on his face as he looked up at the remains of the buildings that had remained standing just that morning. That morning; the morning that no one suspected would begin the way it did. The day the Towers fell.

_Standing on guard for the ones that need shelter  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there._

Axel walked towards the child's parents, a soft smile on his face. The parents immediately jumped to their feet, the mother taking the child from him with the gentlest of care while the father hugged the trio, happy that his family was reunited.

Axel turned to look at Roxas, walking over to him and standing in front of him, still wearing that soft smile. The blonde-haired boy gleamed and he stood up, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his face in the material of his jacket. Axel's smile softened and he brought the boy closer, resting his chin on the boy's head, looking down at the sliver of gold that beamed at him on his middle finger…


	2. Fall Apart

_So you finally found a way_

_To lessen all your pain._

I heard soft sobs from within the confines of the room with the door baring the title "XIII," the name "Roxas" scrawled underneath it in black cursive, bold against the pale white of the door. I pressed an ear against it, placing a gloved hand gently upon the door, just enough that the door wasn't going to burst open and I would spill onto the floor like a dropped bottle of wine. That wouldn't be a pretty sight, considering that I am the "oh-so graceful" Flurry of Dancing Flames.

_What you'd give to feel again_

_For even just the day._

The sobs grew louder, and I winced, picturing the weeping blonde who was the occupant of this room, his legs bent, knees pulled up tight to his chest, lips pursed in whimpers, throat convulsing with every cry, his soft forehead resting against his knees, silvery rivers flowing down the porcelain rocks of his cheeks from the waterfalls of sapphire that were his eyes. I tentatively reached for the door knob, fearing that disturbing him in this state of unrest would only provoke him into one of the rages that would fly out of nowhere. Yeah, I've been hit with them quite a few times right in the middle of a decent conversation. I still have those scars from when he hit me with that scorching hot frying pan; now THAT, my friends, was not pretty. If you've seen him wielding a Keyblade, you definitely did not want to see him wielding one of those.

_And as you search to find the words_

_For someone to relate._

I swallowed the apprehension and grasped the doorknob, turning it until I heard it click. Leaning my muscular weight against the door, I nudged it open just enough for me to peek in and see what was going on. Yes, I know many of you think that I am an anorexic, pardon my language for a second, manwhore, but I will have you know; I have a fast metabolism; it's relates to fire burning quickly, I believe, from what Zexion told me when I asked him about the subject of metabolism. So shut up; I wield fire and I clearly, know how to use it.

_You realize all your faults_

_Were never their mistakes._

As I squeezed through the slit I had made in the cage that was Roxas' room, I saw him there, blonde, normally spiky hair in a complete mess, as though he had shoved his head in a washing machine and run his head through the "spin" cycle. Thanks to the meager light slithering into the room hit his eyes, I could see that his normally jeweled eyes were dull, deprived of sleep. As I stepped closer, however, I saw that his eyes were ringed with black powder; most likely eyeliner. He blinked twice, sniffling and running a hand through his hair in a weak attempt to replenish it of its golden splendor. His other hand was no where in sight, but I could see that in just the way that he was positioned, it was laying against his velvety stomach. I calmly raised my arm and waved the hand that belonged to it slightly, greeting the boy with; I definitely should have used a better greeting than this, "Yo."

_And everything starts to fall apart_

_Covered in ink to hide these scars._

I watched Roxas lift his head, tears spitting from his eyes and landing on the hand that had rested itself on his knee. He brought his missing hand up to rub them away. I stiffened as I saw a few crimson streams running into his palm and walked over, softly saying "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…what did you do this time?" He did not move until I reached out to grab his bloody hand, scooting towards the wall. As I hopped onto the bed in an attempt to get closer, my knee brushed against something; something sharp, by how it painfully scratched against the fabric of my coat. Lowering my head, I found a small blade resting among the checkered blankets of his bed, the area surrounding it a crimson crater.

_And everything ends the way it starts_

_I just wanna feel like I belong._

I swiftly picked it up, examining the object with the light from the hallway that was now flooding into the room. The blade was small, not even as large as the smallest finger on my hand, ebony on the top, and fading to a fresh paint of red. I sighed again and tossed the blade aside, staring at the floor. There was a soft sound, like a kitten mewling, and I heard Roxas' gently saddened voice trickle into my ear "I just…" I looked at him, emerald eyes wide, focusing on his eyes with a questioning look. He opened his mouth to reply, but said nothing, scooting back towards the wall again.

_Could this be the one last time_

_That brings about the change._

"Roxas…" I breathed out, my voice hanging dead in my throat. The sound of my own voice, in its current state, frightened me, and I bit my lip, my teeth gritting into the soft flesh just enough for me to sense pain.

_The moments in your life_

_When you know it has to change._

He did not respond, but he resumed his original position, the one that he was in when I walked in on him crying his eyes out.

_Another waste of time_

_Another dream in flames._

I shuffled towards the boy, the fire in his eyes reflected in Roxas' own as the teen looked at me from between the mountains of his knees. He had a fragile frown replace the vacant look on his face, the blissful tips raised in the most sacred of half-smiles.

_And once you feel the fire_

_You'll never be the same._

He didn't seem to back away, so I continued my little march toward him, reaching out towards him with a free hand, my other maintaining the little balance I had on the bed. If you really were wishing me to fall off the bed right now then I have a little…remark for you. Me, fall? In the words of Number Two, as if. There is absolutely no chance of me falling for a bunch of nitwits like you.

_All my life, I've done nothing but hide from myself_

_Over and over again._

I watched Roxas lift his head up, his lips pursed again. Inside, I could feel the roar of fire course through my shell, racing through my fingertips and toes with the slightest effort before retreating back to where it originated. I licked my lips in anticipation and leaned closer, closer and closer, until our lips were mere centimeters from meeting, and my breath whisked out of my mouth to mingle with his. Mine smelled of smoking wood, like beech, cedar, or pine, and his, his, now, I couldn't exactly pinpoint his. His breath was a mix of everything, and it always smelled sweet, always that scent, all the time. It drew me in like a moth to flame, and our lips met in petal soft brushes of strokes, leaving nothing short of a hair on the paper of our mouths.

_All my life, I've done nothing but lie to myself_

_Over and over again._

"…I just wanted to…feel…"

I clasped his hand with both of mine, wrapping my heated fingers around the clammy flesh of his and responded, allowing him to snuggle up against me like a cat snuggles its waking owner "I know…" I tenderly nuzzled a few strands of his hair out of the way of his forehead and brought my lips to hi, heating the flesh with just the simplest of breaths before pulling away, saying "I know…"


	3. What Doesn't Kill Us

_I kill you on the floor._

The soft pitter-patter of rain was disrupted by a loud clang as weapons clashed. Hot breath disrupted the flow of the cold air with its heat, and angry eyes scared away the transparent surface of the falling water, turning them sapphire blue and emerald green.

_I sit here all alone._

Black leather crackled as the forms split apart, each holding their weapons with gloved hands. They held their weapons at the ready, one clutching keys, the other clutching chakrams, staring their opponent down through the liquid that dripped off the hoods pulled up over their faces and into their eyes.

_And try to find the words that I can't say._

They both rushed forward, each going at the same pace as their leather clad twin. As they neared each other, the one with chakrams twisted on the tips of his toes and sliced outward in a semicircle, just barely missing his counterpart. Threads of leather untangled, being nicked by the sharp prongs of an unfamiliar weapon, and the figure clad in it lashed out, catching the man with the edge of a bright white key, the edges gleaming blue and sunshine gold.

_We waste them thirty days._

There was a hiss of steam as the one who wielded sharp discs of red and silver summoned sparks, flames cascading up from underneath the balls of his feet and cascading out in a wave, turning the puddles created by the rain into clouds of steam. The one with keys stepped back, surprised by partner's maneuver and spun on his heel, running towards a large skyscraper only a few meters away. He gained enough speed so that, as he ran, he was able to run up the vertical incline of the structure. When he lost enough speed, he leaped, back flipping over the one who wielded fire. He crossed his weapons in front of them and threw them, the keys launching from his hands like arrows from bows, spinning wildly as they flew in a straight path toward the one below.

_We'll both be going our separate ways._

The fire-wielder hissed as the ebony key, enhanced with silver and dark purple, made contact with his wrist and back flipped to avoid it's sister blade. In doing so, he lost concentration of his creation of fire and the tsunami disappeared, steam rising up from the naked surface, charred black. As he stared at the keys embedded in the spot where he formerly stood, they disappeared in a minute flash, appearing back in the hands of the key-wielder, who now stood several stories above him. The face beneath the fire-wielders hood shifted, the corner of the thin upper lip rising in a noticeable smirk. He twirled his wheels of flame and threw them, arcs of fire weaving out of the rain like the tails of comets, steam exploding from them as the rain rushed to get away, only to meet their sealed fate.

_Now there's nothing we can fall back on._

Surprised, the key-wielder shifted, whipping the ebony key forward to strike the first disc of flame. The second flew in it's shadow, the edge of one of it's sharp prongs catching the figure's face, scratching it from the twin tendrils of sandy blonde hair to just above the left corner of his lip. A flicker of fire skipped across it, turning the injured flesh strawberry red. The battle paused as the white key disappeared and it's former hand reached up to skim across it, a soft hiss escaping his perfect lips. His sapphire yes darkened aggressively and on impulse, he threw his hand back, summoning the white key back to his hand and whipped them straight at his foe, the weapons reaching an almost unimaginable speed.

_I know I'm not that selfish_

_But I can't, I can't help this._

Both keys ripped past him, tearing the leather fabric that clad his shoulders, a heavy crimson line quickly forming on the fine skin that stretched over the fire-wielders shoulders. The tears that the weapons had made as they whizzed past him has been sufficient enough to tear off the sleeves of his long black cloak, but the leather was stubborn, hanging on by several sections of strong thread. He smirked, and in a husky, almost charred voice, still young but breathing of things kept alive by flame "It's just like you, to react like that whenever I hurt you."

_Nobody knows what I've done (What I've done)_

_What doesn't kill us makes us (Makes us die)._

The other boy frowned and flew straight at him, weapons coming alive from nothingness in his hands. He dove straight forward, landing on the ground in a roll and leaped to his feet, slashing upwards with the key he held in his left hand. Unfortunately, a chakram was there to block it and the boy was thrown off, giving his fiery foe the opportunity to strike him across the stomach again. The leather shredded in a straight slash from one side to the other, the creamy muscles beneath clenching as blood leeched out from a forming cut on the skin where the blades of the weapon had dug in deep. The key-wielder hissed, stepping back as he was now on the defense, and the fire-wielder was on the attack, slashing away with everything he had.

_And there's a place that I know (I don't know)_

_What doesn't kill us makes us (Makes us die)._

Metal ricocheted against metal as their weapons clashed together, over and over again, for several minutes, neither one landing a blow, somehow able to dodge the elemental fury that was thrown at them.

There was a final clang as their weapons separated and the two stood apart, panting for breath, the rain chilling their throats as it licked across their faces. The shorter one, the key wielder, stood up straight and turned his body so that his back faced the flamed one. He lowered the weapons lightly, just enough so that the tip came within inches of stroking the ground. Then, with a burst of movement, he arched back as far as he could. He whipped around as he lurched forward and hurled the key in his right hand. The weapon flew straight and true, whistling through the air, right towards the apparent head of the figure who loomed several feet in front of him. There was a loud shredding as his weapon made contact with a pale cheek and tore through black leather, exiting quickly to engorge itself in the enormous skyscraper that towered over them. The shredded leather of the hood was unstable and the strength that trailed behind the weapon was strong enough to tear the taller one's hood back, the mangled material flapping against his back…

_There's nothing left for me_

_But paybacks deaf and next to me._

A shocking explosion of spiked red hair emerged from the ruined shadow of the hood, the locks dampening from the rain that now poured on it with the force of a gale storm. The key wielder glimpsed the face of the flame-headed man, a sneer coming to play on his face as the two locked eyes for moments, allowing Roxas to get a full description of his face within seconds.

_When did I go wrong I don't know  
I gotta leave and take what's time._

His sapphire eyes lowered, catching on the black diamonds beneath the fire's emerald eyes, alight on the pale skin. Taut muscles were stretched to their most flexible point over the skin's cheekbones, singing beneath paleness coated by a thin layer of rain. Suddenly, the man lowered his stance, running a hand along the sliver the boy had made. It was nearly identical to the one on the short one's face, except it was longer, thicker, and bled a lot more. He snickered and said, "Jeez Rox. That hurt."

_Wasted youth and wasted time  
Call these into my stem so they will show._

The one nicknamed Rox frowned further, summoning the buried weapon back to his vacant hand. He replied, heated aggressiveness prominent in his voice "Don't call me that."

_I know I'm not that selfish  
But I cant, I can't help this._

"Why?" The redhead replied with a cocky attitude, tilting his head slightly.

_Nobody knows what I've done (What I've done)  
What doesn't kill us makes us (Makes us die)._

"Because…" The tension in the air grew slightly.

_And there's a place that I know (I don't know)  
What doesn't kill makes us (Makes us die)._

"Why? I didn't hear anything, Say it again." The cocky attitude rose to the challenge thrust forth by the tension in the air.

_So give back everything you took from me  
Don't believe in me._

"Because, Axel!" The tension exploded, a pair of keys aimed straight at the cocky redhead.

_You don't care about me  
I've had my lesson it set me free._

Crimson ran into the glassy pools of black rain, forming into demons as they chased away the blackness. In the reflection of the pools, was the red-haired man called Axel. He was hunched over slightly, his arm draped across his stomach, fingers curled around his waist. Crimson rivulets flowed through the gaps in his fingers, cascading into the puddle of darkness at his feet. He stared across the rainy expanse, eyes burrowing into the gaze of the blue-eyed one. He snickered, lowering his tattooed face slightly, his trademark smirk still plastered on his face.

_Don't believe in me  
You don't care about me._

His smoky voice cut through the sound of the rain, sarcasm slathering every word like butter on bread, "Jeez Roxas! You're making this seem more of a death match that a friendly spar!"

_No._

"No…"

_Nobody knows what I've done (What I've done)._

"Huh? Lose your voice?" It seemed that all the redhead was good at besides sparring was being a wise-cracking ass.

_What doesn't kill us makes us (Makes us die)._

"…This isn't a friendly spar Axel…" Roxas hissed, acid spitting through the gaps in his words of poison.

_And there's a place that I know (I don't know)._

There was shocked silence. Then, the redhead spoke "What? What…do you mean, Rox?"

_What doesn't kill makes us (Makes us die)._

"You have something of mine, Axel…and I want it back…"

_Makes us._

"…And what would that be?"

_Makes us._

Roxas hissed as he leaped onto the fire wielder. His hands curled around the material as he pinned Axel to the ground, his knees digging into the ground on both sides of Axel's hips. His hood had been thrown back, revealing golden blonde hair spiked up and an aggressive porcelain face, sapphire eyes hardened. He shook Axel slightly, his lips curled in a snarl, "My heart Axel. Give it back."

_Makes us._

Axel smirked "Well then…you'll have to take it from me."

_Makes us._

And so the fight for Roxas' heart began once again.


End file.
